I can't Be Scared
by HillxMoose
Summary: Naruto goes to the doctor to check on some pains in his stomach. Based of the song 'Skin Sarah Beth' by Rascal Flatts.
1. Pains

This is based on the song, 'Skin (Sarah Beth) by Rascal Flatts, only its not a song fic. It won't have the lyrics, so if you want to know what'll happen, find the song. If you do know what happens, you'll be surprised at the end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in one of the many uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room was an obviously nervous boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He sat in the chair while filling out mindless paperwork that asked him stupid questions that don't even pertain to his health at the moment. He sighed when he was finished, he approached the front desk and handed the clip board to the nurse.

He watched momentarily as she flipped through the paperwork. She looked up from the paperwork and asked politely, "You're only fourteen?"

Naruto was dreading this question but he answered cooly. "Yes."

"Well why aren't your parents with you?" she asked.

"I don't have any, but Kakashi Sensei sent me here with a note. He's not really my dad or guardian, but he's my teacher and I spend more time with him and my team than anyone else, but here's the note." He said as he fumbled in his pocket and finally handed the note to her.

The nurse read it and smiled, "Well, it looks like you're good to go. If you'll please wait a little bit, you see the doctor in a moment."

Naruto smiled slightly and sat down once more. He closed his eyes and thought on the events that occurred that morning.

(FLASHBACK to a couple hours ago.)

"Okay team, today we're taking it easy and just sparing. Sasuke and Naruto will go first." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask. He and Sakura took a seat near a tree with some popcorn.

Naruto rubbed his belly and frowned slightly, he'd woken up this morning with the worst pains he'd ever had in his stomach. He was actually half an hour late because it took all his strength just to stand up, let alone change his clothes and walk out the door.

He and Sasuke approached each other in the open field they used for training and got into the fighting stance. For once Naruto had no smart ass remarks about beating Sasuke that day, but he was quick to try his first jutsu.

"Shadow Clone!" he screamed and watched as Sasuke prepaired for the ten to hundred Narutos he expected to appear. But they were both surprised when no Naruto clones appear, and the real Naruto doubles over on his stomach. 'What the hell?' Naruto screamed in his head. 'What's wrong with me?'

Sasuke took this time to charge, but Naruto caught sight of what was happening and jumped out of the way, laying on the ground on his side. He staggered to a fighting stance again and charged at Sasuke this time, he almost managed to punch him in the chest, but instead he was met with a sharp hit to the gut.

Naruto cried out in pain and fell to the ground in a crouch position, holding onto the shirt with all his might. He found himself throwing up from such extreme pain and he noticed a slight trace of blood. It took all of his strength to not brake down in cry in front of his friend and rival.

He soon passed out and almost fell in his own puke if Sasuke and Kakashi hadn't pulled him up first. "I'll take him home. See the chunks of raman on the ground? It's probably a virus in his system from bad noodles. He'll be okay, but I'll leave him a note to go to the doctor once he wakes up." Kakashi explained as he picked the boy up and walked off.

(END FLASHBACK)

And here he was, five hours later with bruises on his stomach and a sprained ankle. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew this couldn't be a virus because he'd eaten bad noodles before and the pain never lasted this long.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The nurse called. He jerked his head up. "The doctor will see you now."

"Finally." He sighed as he walked down the hallway to the small office. He sat on the examining table and waited, kicking his legs back and forth.

The doctor walked in after and smiled when he saw Naruto already on the table. He looked at the paper in his hand and said, "Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded. "I'm Dr. Carter." He and Naruto shook hands briefly. Before he looked at the paper again. "So you have a pain in your stomach?"

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"How long have they been going on?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I was sparing about a week ago with my team mate Sasuke, and I got this bruise. It was like any other bruise at first, but normally bruises go away after a day or two. Well this one got bigger as the week progressed. I didn't tell anybody cause I dodn't want to get worked up over nothing, but this morning I could barely stand, and then when I spared with Sasuke, I threw up and passed out." Naruto explained with nervousness.

"So significant pain started today, but the bruise has been growing instead of going away." the doctor repeated. "Could I see this bruise?"

Naruto nodded and took his shirt off, revealing a bruise that took up half his stomach. "It started out this big." he explain as he make a small 'O' with his thumb and index finger.

"I see." the doctor said as he studied the bruise. "I'm going to do a blood test to see what's going on okay?"

Naruto shifted in his seat, "You mean with needles?"

The doctor laughed a little and said, "Yes with needles, but I'll make sure it doesn't hurt too much."

Naruto nodded slightly and sighed to ease his nerves, and before he knew it, the blood was taken and he didn't feel a thing.

"I'll be right back with your results." The doctor said with a smile as he left the room.

(2 hours later)

Dr. Carter walked in to the room to see a paranoid Naruto on the desk. Naruto was almost screaming when he asked, "What the hell took so long?"

The doctor sighed, he had a frown on his face as he took a seat in front of the boy. "Calm down Naruto."

"What's wrong? Why do you have that look like something's wrong on your face?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto," the doctor began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFF HANGER!!!! What's wrong with Naruto you ask? You may know or you may not. You'll just have to see.

Feel free to guess in the reviews. 


	2. Awareness

OKAY! Here's the next chapter!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto," the doctor began, "Your blood test came back and as it turns out, you have cancer."

"What?!?!?!?!" Naruto's ear shattering scream was fluent through the hallways on the third floor. "How on God's green Earth did I get Cancer?"

The doctor coughed and shh'd Naruto and looked at his notes. "Well I asked a couple people and came to find out you are the possessor of Kyuubi. Is that correct?"

"What does that have to do with anything????" Naruto demanded.

"Well as the holder of his soul, Kyuubi has always protected you from any disease that could possibly harm you for too long. You haven't even had the chicken pox yet. Well your Kakashi sensei informed me that you felt a lot more tired after your mission a month ago, he said your chakra had been drained considerably. I'm under the impression that you've been blocked from using Kyuubi's chakra and protection. Well the entire time Kyuubi's been protecting you, your white blood cells which protect you from sickness haven't had time to grow; and when he was blocked, you got a cancer to the cells that make you not able to heal yourself." the doctor explained as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Naruto sighed and bent his head down. "Well how do we get rid of it?"

"Well you're in luck my friend, a new treatment has come across and there's a sixty percent chance that it won't come back again as long as Kyuubi doesn't help you anymore." The doctor saw Naruto's face lighten up slightly. "But the treatment will take up a years time. There's radiation involved, but it does little to no harm other than killing the cancer which by the way is located in you stomach area. So I can't let you train during treatment-"

"I can't train! That's not acceptable! I can't just NOT train! I have to become Hokage one day!" Naruto kept rambling on till the doctor interrupted him.

"Do you want to get through this or not Naruto?! 'Cause if you don't, you can keep training and you won't live to Hokage-hood! So if you want your dream to come true, you need to calm down and let me tell you your treatment schedule." The doctor was calm now and he saw Naruto's terrified face.

"But, okay." Naruto sniffled a bit and said, "When should I come in?"

The doctor looked at his calendar. "Come in next Monday. Be here at 8:00 in the morning and treatment will begin at 9:00."

There was silence for a moment until five minutes passed and Naruto asked, "Can I go home now? I think I need a nap." The doctor nodded and Naruto was quick to leave. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was met by Hinata outside the hospital. She looked worried. Naruto put a sad smile on his face and asked, "What are you doing here Hinata?"

"W-well. I heard you were in the hospital for something and I was about to check on you." she said in her very shy way. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Why were you in the hospital in the first place."

He kept his smile on and grabbed her hand lightly and began to walk, "Let's go to my apartment. I'll tell you there over Raman."

Hinata's face seemed both worried and pleased and, with a blush, she went with him, holding his hand every step of the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were at his apartment in about a minute and Naruto let Hinata in. This was the first time that Hinata had seen the inside of Naruto's small but warm apartment. It was small and had not much furniture, and the furniture he did have was old and worn, but everything was clean.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Raman?" Naruto asked as he stepped into his small kitchen.

Hinata smiled slightly and nodded saying, "Raman will do fine."

He nodded and proceeded to put two Styrofoam cups in his microwave. He was smiling lightly the whole while and sat at his itchen table, motioning for Hinata to sit as well. She did and put her hands on the table nervously.

"Don't be nervous Hinata." This only made her more conscious of her nervousness and Naruto found himself holding her hands again, this of course made her freeze and bush wildly. "That's better." He said quietly. Hinata noticed a change in his voice. He wasn't loud or obnoxious, she hadn't even heard him say 'Believe it!' yet. She was really worried.

A short time passed and then….BEEP! The Raman was done. Naruto quickly fetched the raman cups and came back with two sets of chopsticks. "Here." he said as he handed her a cup. She took it with a smile and a quiet thank you.

It wasn't but a couple of minutes of silent slurping and gulping sounds before Hinata could take no more of it. She slamed her cup down and demanded with courage, "Naruto Uzumaki what is wrong? You've been different for the past week, and now you don't even eat your raman right!" Hinata's nerves were tested only a couple times a year and this was one of those times.

Naruto merely stopped his slow slurping and put his chopticks down gently. He looked up with a sad frown and a couple tears falling down his face. "Hinata," he began. "I've got cancer." There was no answer. He slammed his hands on the table and stood. "Did you hear me!?"

Hinata flinched slightly and whimpered. "Yes." She said scared.

Naruto noticed the terror in her face and the tears came more freely. "I'm sorry." he said, his face becoming more sad than anything. "I'm so sorry." He sat down in his seat and laid his face in his arm to cry. He'd never been like this.

Hinata saw her friend and went to her friend and hugged him lightly. She didn't say anything, only let him cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know Naruto's a little OC but he just found out he wouldn't be able to train for a YEAR! Flame all you want, but I assure you it does get less sad. 


End file.
